The Chronicles of The Master of Death
by blackbirdabhi
Summary: This is going to be a series of one shots. This story is a massive crossover between DC/Marvel movie and comic universes. Harry is a dimension traveler in this story. Oh and he is also Immortal! It will remain In-Progress until I have run out of ideas to crossover Harry with. I haven't labelled this story as a crossover as there is no option to add more than two categories. Do Rev!
**Pre chapter Note:**

 **Hi folks! I told you that this story would not continue until I got an idea for it. Well I have, and as such I have decided to revamp the whole thing. This is no longer going to be just a Flash/HP crossover but a much more major crossover of a larger scale. Read on to know More!**

 **For those who are worried, I won't update my other story, The Emerald Speedster, do not worry, I will. I will be continuing both of these stories for as long as I can, and I can for a very long time :)**

 **For those who are disappointed that I did not continue my previous story arc, please read the Emerald Speedster also a story being written by me. It is also a Flash/HP crossover the only difference being that Harry is the speedster in his own world instead of Barry. Hope you like it! :)**

 **Chapter 1: Harry's World.**

He should have realized the moment that he had wrestled control of the Elder Wand from Voldemort that something was wrong, very very wrong. Sadly it had been too late. It was not until one of the auror raids on a Death Eater hideout that Harry Potter realized that not all was well.

It had been two years since the Battle of Hogwarts. The Wizarding World had taken a year to recuperate from the after-effects of the Second Wizarding War.

Although Voldemort had been defeated, his followers were still very much free. The death of their leader had created a vacuum of sorts;without anyone to lead them, the Death Eaters had divided into factions fighting each other for supremacy while also causing havoc in the Wizarding World. Harry and Ron had been enlisted into the Auror force even though they had barely graduated from Hogwarts due to the extremely low number of Aurors. Mad-Eye Moody along with three other veteran aurors were their trainers for the first few months ( Harry had found out that Moody had somehow miraculously survived the fight with the Death Eaters and had been recuperating at a secret safe house).

Harry quickly rose among the Auror Ranks and became to be known as the most feared Auror amongst the Death Eaters. Every single raid lead by him led to defeat on the part of the Death Eaters. Hermione had taken up the post of Secretary to the Minister of Magic. She brought upon many reforms especially for magical creatures. Ron feeling that the life of an Auror was not for him had left after a few months and taken to helping George around in his joke shop. All in all things were looking good in the Wizarding World.

Harry had gotten back with Ginny and was thinking of proposing to her on the day after the raid on the last Death Eater safehouse. Of course he should have realized that for Harry Potter, things were never ever going to be normal forever. The raid on the Death Eater safehouse had started out like any of his other raids. Harry had been about to wrap up the raid and bring in the Death Eaters when it happened. He could barely dodge out of the way as Lucius Malfoy emerged from his hiding spot and fired a Cutting curse. The curse ran clean through his chest and literally ripped it apart and the next thing Harry knew was darkness.

He found himself in a bright white expanse similar to the time he had sacrificed himself to Voldemort. Except this time there was no Dumbledore greeting him. Instead it was a tall figure cloaked in black with its face covered by a hood. Harry had a feeling that he knew who this person was.

"I see you have realized who I am, Master", said the cloaked figure. Its voice was unfeeling yet held a tone of warmth.

"You are Death, are you not?", Harry stated rather than asked.

"Indeed I am, Master.", the cloaked figure , Death replied.

Remembering the last time he had been here, Harry knew that he was most definitely not dead. He remembered the tale of the Three Hallows and the Master of Death. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, he asked Death,"Please tell me this is not what I am thinking"

Silence met him. Harry slumped his head in defeat."No, No No No,No! Does this mean I will never see my parents, Sirius, anyone? That I will remain young while all of my friends will die?", he whispered more to himself than to Death.

"Ah, Master, worry not for you will still be able to see your parents. You see, as the Master of Death, you can summon spirits anytime using the stone, except this will be without the side effects."

Harry sighed in relief. Although he may never die, he could always talk to his loved ones. "So what do I have to do? What are the duties I have as Master of Death?

"Actually Master, you do not have to do anything. By now your body has already adapted to your new title. Your body will subconsciously do the duties of the Master of Death, which is pretty similar to mine that is collecting the souls of the dead. Also, I must inform you that the Phoenix tears and Basilisk blood in your bloodstream from the Chamber of Secrets have also been assimilated. You will gain some new abilities although what they are, you will have to discover for yourself. For now, you just continue living your life the way you want it. I will always be there if you need me."

With that Harry was jerked back into the world of the living.

"Harry! You almost died out there!", came the shrill, worried voice of Hermione Granger. Harry noticed that he was in the Hospital Wing of 's.

"Thank God you made a miraculous recovery Harry", Hermione sighed." That curse should have killed".

Dully Harry nodded, seeing the huge scar across his chest."I guess its the Potter luck" he said. The next moment, the scar was nowhere to be seen on his chest. Harry supposed it was something to do with being the Master of Death. He would be able survive literally anything at him.

'Well at least, I do not have to worry about taking risks during raids', he chuckled. His Auror job was another thing he needed to ponder upon. At first, it had felt satisfying; he had thought this is what his purpose was. To fight dark wizards and bring them down. But he was beginning to realize that perhaps this is not what he wanted to be doing especially with his newly gained immortality. He also realized that he would have to somehow cover up the fact he was no longer ageing. At that moment he wished he hadn't stopped ageing at 19 years of all ages. He would be regarded everywhere as a kid no matter how old he was; even worse he wasn't sure he would be able to get into a relationship! Damn! 23-25 would have been a good age to stop ageing. Harry sighed. It was just like his fate to have a thing like this to happen.

Suddenly Harry felt a weird tingling all over his body. 'Master, you might want to look in the Mirror.', came the voice of Death out of nowhere. Harry jumped in reflex to look where the voice was coming from. 'Relax Master, I am speaking in your mind. I can speak to you anytime, anywhere.'

As Harry looked into the mirror, he saw that he looked more like a 24 year old man rather a scrawny 19 year old teenager. ' What fun would being the Master of Death be if you couldn't change your age as you will.', he heard the amused voice of Death. 'Moreover if you didn't age at all, wouldn't the others be suspicious? I am sure you remember what happens to people suspected of being 'Dark'. They would fear you. This is why I have given you these powers. Not only you can change your age as you will, you also have the power of a metamorphagi, although you will have to master your powers by yourself.'

'Thank you Death, this should make things more easier', with that Harry concentrated on changing his age back to his 19 year old self. With his new powers, Harry would now be able to live anywhere for anytime without anyone questioning him. He decided he wouldn't tell anyone about his not ageing for now. In time perhaps, but not now. First he decided to set about changing the Wizarding World. As the Last Potter, he had gained lordship of his house as well as that of the Peverell, Merlin, Le Fay, Gryffindor and Slytherin lines. It had come as a shock to him when he had learned about his heritage. He found out that he was blood related to the Peverell, Merlin and Gryffindor Line through his father's line, the Le Fay and Slytherin line were gained by him defeating Voldemort who was the previous heir. As Harry explored more of his new powers, he found out that his skin was nearly indestructible. Nothing could pierce it. He could also will his strength to multiply to any limit he wished. Hell if he so wished, he could even lift the entire planet!

With this newfound power, Harry decided that he would try to...no force the Wizarding World to change. The prejudices of the Wizarding World were what had created Dark Lords like Grindelwald and Voldemort. Lord knows, even he would have become a Dark Lord had it not been for his friends. He would bring about equality among all magical creatures.

And so over the next few years Harry. with his friends brought about much needed changes in the Wizarding World. The purebloods had resisted at first, but in the face of Harry's political AND magical power, they had to accept the changes albeit reluctantly. Harry had been elected as the next Supreme Mugwump of the ICW and also Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Unlike Dumbledore, he took a tough stance on wrong-doers and changed many laws that were hostile towards anyone not a pureblood. Forty five years after the Second Wizarding War, Wizarding Britain had finally been dragged into the modern times. All wizards were now familiar with the muggle world and could now blend in as Muggles if the need arose. After all, muggle technology was improving day by day, so the threat of the Wizarding World being discovered by their satellites was great. Harry, had however ensured that the wizards weren't compliant either. A new branch of magic was developed; Technomancy. This branch dealt with creating spells that would work with technology. Various spells were developed, including a ward to conceal magic from the muggles. They had also found out a way to allow technology to work, without dying the moment it came into contact with magic. All in all, everything was turning out to be quite good. Harry knew that, he could now trust Wizarding Britain to hold its own without his help for the next 10,000 years. He would not hold on to his power like Dumbledore had. He now realized that had Dumbledore been more pragmatic in some of his decisions, the war would have ended earlier. However there was no use crying over split milk. What was done was done.

At the age of 140, Harry decided to 'die'. His death was mourned all over the Wizarding World. His funeral gathering was even larger than Dumbledore's had been. Among those gatherers was Harry hidden in the form of a young man, watching the entire thing with amusement. His friends had passed on many years back, although Harry felt no sorrow as being the Master of Death, he still spoke to them on a daily basis. Due to his status, the souls faced no pain on being summoned. Harry could even travel to the Realm of Death if he so wished. He didn't know it yet, but Harry held even more power than Death himself. His mind had already subconsciously started doing the duties of the Master of Death. Unlike Death who had to personally collect souls, Harry's mind could do it, without him knowing, at the same time taking only a negligible amount of his magic. Harry would however come to know about it a few years later, during one of his talks with Death. The only one Harry was answerable was to the One Above All who had anyway known that Harry was to be the Master of Death and who, if Death was to believed, was even more cryptic than Dumbledore at his worst.

Harry traveled all over the world visiting places he would have never been able to visit if he were mortal. He learnt different kinds of magic, from the old and arcane to the modern and common. He never stayed for too long at a single place. Occasionally he would step back into Wizarding Britain to see how it was doing. He had decided he would not save it again if it fell. Living for thousands of years had given him a certain kind of apathy. He still saved lives when he could but he no longer had a 'hero-complex' as Hermione often told him.

*******The Chronicles of the Master of Death********

Harry was bored. He had seen and learnt everything he could. There were no major situations in the world at the time. The entire world had entered an age of Peace. It had been hard to accept, but Harry had realized that it was not within his nature to live peacefully. Chaos was a part of him, everywhere he went. Even his animagus form, a black phoenix, was an agent of chaos. So Harry had given himself the nickname of Chaos in order to honor the legacy of the Marauders.

As he tossed a pebble into the Black Lake, he remembered his research on the Veil. He had access to resources the DOM did not, and so he could study the Veil in greater detail. The Veil was not the passageway to Death's Realm as believed, but a doorway to different dimensions. Death told him that there were an infinite number of universes each different from the other. Sirius had anyway been hit with an AK before he fell and had appeared when Harry summoned him, so he wasn't worried about finding him alive in another dimension. Death told him that once Harry had traveled through the Veil, his body would adapt to inter dimensional energy and he would be able to travel to other realities without the veil. Harry would also be able to send his consciousness into the mind of his soul counterparts from the other world, and meld with his/her soul, or he could just exist as a separate entity with his own body. Harry packed all of his assets including the money from his Gringotts vaults (having a lot of money would definitely help him in an alien world) and put them into an interdimensional pocket out of which he would be able to summon any time, anywhere. His clothes were made out of basilisk skin , the most indestructible skin in the entire world..his world at least. Death warned Harry that not every world would have a Wizarding World. Magic, yes, since magic existed everywhere in different forms, but not a civilized society of magical creatures.

"Goodbye Earth...Earth Zero", he muttered as he looked around the Time Room where the Veil of Death was placed. He had decided to name his Earth 'Earth-Zero', as that was the starting point of his journey. He placed a ward on his 'tombstone' at Godric's Hollow. This ward would tell him that he was on Earth-Zero..his earth if he ever landed back here during his travels.

With that Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived, Vanquisher of Dark Lords, Lord of the Magicus Families, Master of Death, stepped into the Veil never to be seen...for a long time.

**********The Chronicles of The Master of Death.*************

The One Above All chuckled with amusement as Harry embarked on his first journey.

"Well..this is going to be really interesting."

 **Author's Note:**

 **So here is the first chapter of my completely revamped story "The Chronicles of the Master of Death." Hope you like it. As i said above, instead of it being just a Flash/Harry Potter crossover, this is going to be massive crossover between any DC/Marvel comic characters. My Harry is going to be a dimensional traveler. Almost all of his travels will be a oneshot and if required will span more than 2-3 chapters. Sorry if I have taken this 'Dimension-traveler Harry' idea from any other story on this site. Also all characters of the HP, DC, Marvel verse belong to JK Rowling, DC and Marvel respectively.**

 **I haven't read many of the comics, so I will be relying mostly on the animated series and the films. So which world should I send Harry to? Do post your ideas guys :)**


End file.
